The Perverted Elementalist
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: Areishia Spirit Academy has stood as a training ground for Princess-Maidens aspiring to become true Spirit-Knights. Left unexposed to men, it was not in their best interest to have they first male encounter be with such a lewd man, but appropriate or not Naruto Uzumaki is now the first male student of Areishia. Perverted Naruto. NarutoXHarem. Rated M for Ecchi and H-situations


**So I've recently learned about this seasons Harem series that I'll be following closely this anime season: Free! Eternal Summer… KIDDING. In all seriousness I'm talking about Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. Those of you that are reading this (which I am hopefully uploading on the release date of Episode 1 or pretty close to it) have probably seen the first episode and are interested in it now as well. Or have read the light novels or manga. It's by TNK, who are the same guys that did High School DxD's anime. It actually has the same screenwriter and director and I think the same composer, but I'm not sure. But yeah this is the closest to High School DxD you can get this season anime wise.  
**

**Since this is like the second Naruto X Blade Dance crossover I won't have to try too hard to be different, but it will have its own twists and turns. This is my first version of a Naruto X Blade Dance story. Made as I read through the light novel volumes rather than having completed them, so expect somethings that are inaccurate to canon either because I honestly didn't know about them at the time of writing that chapter or because I just wanted to change them from canon.  
**

**Also this will follow the flow of the light novels. Meaning each chapter I write will be using them as a template though I may use the anime from time to time since it moves significantly faster than the light novel and would be easier on my time to adapt into Fanfiction.**

**Summary: Areishia Spirit Academy has stood as a training ground for Princess-Maidens aspiring to become true Spirit-Knights. Left unexposed to men, it was not in their best interest to have they first male encounter be with such a lewd man, but appropriate or not Naruto Uzumaki is now the first male student of Areishia and he will doubtlessly create a maelstrom that leaves the young maidens dazed. Rated M for Ecchi and H-Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance or Shaman King or any form of media that appears in this story. I make no form of profit from this story. **

**000TPE000**

Naruto Uzumaki, sixteen year old shinobi, set upon a stone as he searched through his orange duffel bag that rested between his legs. Long since had he discarded his baggy orange jacket leaving him dressed only in his baggy orange pants and black armored vest, ANBU grade, which clung like glue to his impossibly muscular chest.

This forest was hot and a jacket wasn't going to cut it, especially sense the only reason he wore it was because if he didn't it 'distracted from missions'. It was no way his fault that women got horny when they saw his muscles. One girl had even told me it was a crime to have such a gorgeous face and amazing body.

Naruto smiled to himself; that had probably been a compliment, he had at least taken it as such.

Finally seeing the item of his exploration beneath a pair of boxers and a kunai, he pulled the glass orb up through the clutter of his packed items and hoisted it up to eye level.

The orb was pristine in condition. Clear and unscratched.

Breathing in deeply and breathing out roughly Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus. He did not see it, but he knew that orb was now glowing with a dim blue light.

"Yo, Tou-san."

"Naruto, I was beginning to worry!"

A bead of sweat dripped down the back of Naruto's head.

"Why do I get the feeling that you were sitting by waiting for me to call."

"I have! You haven't called forever."

"It's only been a couple days."

"And you used to call every day!"

"Yeah I've been tired from all the walking."

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about you poor lonely, Tou-san." Obviously this was a guilt trip that Naruto wasn't about to join.

"You have an entire village to run!"

"I have my Kage Bunshin do that!"

"Maybe you should do it yourself then?"

"Seems like too much work."

"Spend your time with Kaa-chan then."

"She never lets me touch her, anymore! She says it be bad for the pregnancy. All I want is to lick-"

"TMI! TMI!" Naruto yelled into the orb.

"Oh, fine. You need to grow up. It not like you don't know about sex."

"The less I know about my parents' sex-lives the more I can pretend that it doesn't exists."

"Well it doesn't exist, right now."

"Get a mistress or something! I don't want to hear your complaints!"

"You'd think Kushina would let me!?" Minato asked hopefully.

"She may butcher you, but it's worth asking."

"Umm… yeah I'll just stick to my hand."

"TMI! Damn it!"

"Whatever, so you're calling to check in right?"

"Yeah. I've made it to the Spirit forest. Now I just have to find that damned academy."

"Good. Greyworth has been getting antsy about you appearing."

"I don't see what that hag wants!?"

"You know what she wants."

"As long as I don't admit that I do then she'll hopefully won't ask."

"I've known that Witch for longer than most. She is a straight-forward woman that will always ask what she wants. Rather it's wanted or not be damned."

"You know what that means right."

"Yeah, it's been nice knowing you son." Naruto could hear the depression through his communication ball.

"DON'T SAY THAT LIKE I'M DYING!"

"You're right, you might not die!"

"Might!?"

"Yeah, anyway you'll be surrounded by beautiful maiden, so don't try any funny business."

"I have no idea-"

"Naruto." Minato's call was slow and rumbling.

"Okay, I won't do anything."

"I already know that's a lie, but don't do anything that would warrant arrest. I can't be passing through worlds to save you, ya know."

"Yeah I get it."

"Okay finish out your trip. Call me when you make it to the academy."

"Fine Later."

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, Tou-san." With that the Naruto opened his eyes and with that lost his focus causing the ball to stop its glowing. Placing it in his bag and closing it, he slung the carrier over his shoulder and stood from the stone.

He looked up and saw only trees. "Now where the hell am I?" He thought as he began walking again. Really just choosing a direction and heading it.

**000TPE000**

Sometime later Naruto found himself still lost, but he heard the sound of running water. An ocean wasn't near so it must have been a lake. Meaning it was probably best to set up camp for the night there.

Following the sound he came to a small lake that had pristine waters. Excellent for drinking.

'_Dattebayo_!' he cheered internally, taught long ago to keep his mouth shut as frequently as possible when in unknown locations.

He took a good look at the lake before finally noticing it… or rather her.

A beautiful girl floated amidst the waters. Her eyes were large and her pupils were like rubies. Also she was staring right at his face.

This didn't stop Naruto from looking. He gazed at her moist cherry red lips and he was dazzled by her milky smooth skin that held no blemishes in sight.

He lips curled in a cheeky smile as he stared at her gorgeous petite body compounded with her long crimson hair that shined in the moonlight, though he nearly frowned when he notices her breasts or rather lack there off.

He looked into the water, which was clear enough to give me a view of her patch of red hair. There was indeed pubic hair so she wasn't a child and he didn't see a penis so definitely not a boy.

"A true pettanko! To think they actually exist. I mean Sakura and Karui were close, but they at least had high B-cup! Even then after a few massages I got them to grow. This girl though, she's got nothing going for her in that department!" Naruto spoke to himself though the girl could probably hear him judging by the red tint that appeared on her shocked faced.

That was the thing. This girl was indeed shocked. For all extents and purposes he probably should have taken this as his chance to escape the rage that would doubtlessly follow when she came off her stupor, but Naruto wasn't one to run from a naked female. It was a trait he inherited from his godfather, though unlike the ero-author Naruto usually avoiding the beatings. Jiraiya might be a masochist but he certainly wasn't… in most cases.

Naruto decided to separate his eyes long enough from her body long enough to gaze her in the eyes and say. "Yo, I know you must be shocked by this and I can promise you that this was an accident, but how about we make it a happy accident…" Naruto spoke to the motionless girl.

What he said next would either make her rejoice or cause her to scream bloody murder.

"… I mean I'm a healthy male and you're a hot little thing, so what do you say to having a little fun?"

"perv…" the girl finally broke her long stent of silences with a whisper.

"So is that no?"

"YOU FREAKING PERVERTED MEAT SACK!" In that instance her red hair stood on ends.

"Wow, that's a bit uncalled for. I mean I was just offering to blow your mind!"

"Unforgivable!" the girl said with a low cold voice. "Without a doubt, this is unforgivable… you peeping demon, you ill-mannered perverted, you Lewd Beast!"

"Yeah, let's just ignore the fact that you're an exhibitionist."

For a split second the girl gave him a questioning look, not understanding what exhibitionist meant, but her anger did not settled, no it blazed on.

"Fuck she's an Elementalist!" Naruto said to himself as the air began to pick up and chakra filled the air.

"**Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of the undying hearth! Now is the time to abide by our blood contract; come forth and do my bidding**!"

Naruto groaned as she spoke her incantation of summoning.

"This is why I hate coming here. Can't flirt with anyone without being nearly killed!" Naruto complained as a whip of flames manifested into the pettanko's hands.

'_She's definitely an Elementalist_.' Naruto thought to himself. Elementalist were generally women that could make contracts with different types of spirits and use their powers. It reminded him of the shamans back home, but the again shamans didn't have to forge contracts with spirits to use their powers.

Honestly he should have known better than to attempt to flirt with this girl. This forest was too close to _that_ Academy. The one that trained this entire nation's up and coming Elementalists.

This girl had to be a specialist in the art of controlling fire spirits. Right, without a doubt she must. Only years of practice or prodigious talent could allow her to do this.

For Elementalist the ability to summon a spirit could be separated into two categories.

The more common one was just an aura of a spirit's power; without mass. Just a source of energy for the spells that the Elementalist could cast.

The second on was a direct manifestation of the spirit within the mortal world. A physical representation. This required a lot of divine power and even more control. It was limited to those of the Elite.

Furthermore a more exclusive version was that of the Waffe, a manifestation of a contracted spirit as a highly optimized element weapon.

It was a highly efficient weapon. A prime example was the fact that as this girl's Waffe touched the water it did not vanishes as flames on water should. The water that hit the whip vanished into heated vapors.

"Now listen. Do not hit me with that!" Naruto ordered pointing a reprimanding finger to the girl.

"Do not treat I, Claire Rouge, as a mere child!"

"Put the freakin whip up then! Civilized people would talk instead of preparing to attack!"

"True, but attacking it necessary when dealing with mongrels such as you."

"What makes me a mongrel?" Naruto asked sounding as if he was genuinely curious.

"You… you have guts. You peep on I, Clair Rouge, as I take my bath and question why you're a mongrel."

"First off, stop saying your name. Got it! Clair Rouge. You act as if you're trying to insure some invisible, intangible viewer knows your name. Secondly THIS is a fucking lake! Not a bath tub or an onsen. Only a child would get angry about be seen when skinny dipping in broad view of whoever stumbles upon this place. You're lust an freakin exhibitionist."

"SILENCE FILTH!" With that she swung her fire whip.

Naruto dodged back, but the tree next to him wasn't so lucky as to be capable of avoiding attacks. It fell to the ground having been slashed half. There was no sign of burns. The slicing action had been too swift to leave any.

Naruto knew that he couldn't charge forth to stop her. Her swings were too fast and that whip too dangerous. He would have to distract her.

He bounced from tree to tree while dodging the onslaught of attacks with minimal amount of effort. Each tree he shot off of was soon cleaved to pieces.

He wasn't having much problem dodging right now, but he knew better than then to think of becoming over confident with that. There was a twenty foot difference so all he really had to do was pay attention to the way she swung the whip. Honestly even if he had done that she probably would have still hit him had it not been for her decreased accuracy from trying to cover her more private areas while still swinging the whip.

Taking notice of that fact that one of her arms were being used to cover her nonexistent breasts while the other whipped her Waffe around, Naruto devised a simple plan. "Hey I can still see your kitty!" Naruto said impishly.

"My… kitty." She looked down and saw that the clear water did leave a clear view of her… "KYYYAAAAHHHH!" She screams loosing focus of her Waffe and shot her hand down to cover her exposed 'kitty'. Unfortunately the released waffe severed a tree behind her and threatened to crush her if she didn't move, yet in her embarrassment that went unnoticed.

'_Now_!' With skills honed from years of practice Naruto discarded every shred of clothing he had and shot into the pool of water.

"Wha-" Naruto barely made it to Claire in time as a tree crashed it the spot that Claire had been moments before.

"Hi." Naruto said as he floated in front of Claire, inches always from her face.

"W-What are you doing."

"Hn, I don't know? Saving your life maybe?"

"You clothes!?"

"Do you think you're the only one allowed to be naked?" His voice that had been playful and perverted was now suave and a ting erotic. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

'_So soft_.' She thought loosing herself. "N-naked." Her eyes wandered downward looking at his chiseled abs, but before she could see a that she had never seen before Naruto cuffed her chin and raised her head so that she was looking the taller man in the eye.

"Hehe, now who's the pervert?" He asked gently. He leaned in before she could stop him, before she could comprehend that she wanted him to stop, and planted his lips on hers. It was as if fireworks had let loose within her head. The sensation of his lips were heaven and for a moment she felt that she no longer wanted anything else in life such was the magic behind their liplock.

"Kyah, hot!"

And the next moment he fainted in part due to the boiling water than was red at this point. It would seem her spirit wasn't too fond of the boy making a move on its master so it turned up the heat.

"My first kiss." Claire touched her lips and her cheeks flushed.

**000TPE000**

Naruto's eyes opened to the view of the treetops above him. "So are you going to take this whip off me?" He asked as he set up even as he pulled at the whip that was coiled around his neck.

"Ahh." His pulling also pulled forth Claire that had been hold the whip in her grip.

"Stop that you criminal?"

"Criminal? Been a while since I was called that? What I do?"

"You stole! You stole my first kiss!"

"I don't think that qualifies as theft?" Naruto said in an exasperated tone.

"Silence! You will die now!" She yanked back at her whip causing it to coil tightly around Naruto's neck; choking him.

"Nope." Naruto cocked out as a single finger came down on the leather of the whip slicing through it like a pair of scissors through tissue. Naruto finally stood to his feet and worked at rubbing the red marking of his neck. "If you wanted to kill me you should have done it while I was out…" Naruto dusted off his clothing before turning back to the girl. "Takes for dressing me though."

"You heathen! You monster! Why won't you just die!?" Claire stomped the ground in a tantrum.

Naruto smirked as he glided over to her. "I like the way you taste Claire Rouge." Naruto's licked his lips tentatively as he grasped her chin.

"D-don't touch me!" Her words defied her body as it only slipped closer into his touch.

"Your breast are a bit small, but you're definitely wife material."

"W-wife."

"Yes I want a big family so you will be one of my wives." Naruto stepped back. "Though that's a long ways away. Maybe it'll give you time to grow that pitiful chest out." He looked at her from top to bottom

She was unfortunately no longer naked; having took to wearing a cute academy uniform. The Areishia Spirit Academy's uniform.

It was white with black accents. A ribbon decorated the front of her uniform. A talisman was sewn in the place where a button would normally rest. Between the gap of her knee-length stockings and her pleated skirt, her beautifully slender legs stuck out brilliantly. Tiny ribbons tied her crimson hair on both sides. This was the so-called twin-tail hairstyle. Judging from her still-wet hair, it seems that Naruto had not lost consciousness for that long.

"I would never marry a beastly pervert like you!" Claire shouted out in disgust.

"Really I'm not really that bad. I mean yeah I'm what you would call a pervert, but honestly you should fill indebted. I saved your life ya know?"

"I bet you were only pretending to help me! You...you took my first kiss!"

Recalling what happened, Claire's face suddenly turned beet red.

'_So uptight. She'll be fun to mess with_.' Naruto snickered internally. "So tell me. When did you discover your BDSM fetish?" Naruto gave a small nod to her whip.

Claire shook her head and her cheeks instantly became bright red all the way to her ears. "That's not true! I'm not into that type of stuff!"

"Then do you enjoy being whipped?" Naruto slyly continued.

"Wha...what.. are... you.. saying?" Claire's eyes spun as steam puffs rose from her head. She was unsurprisingly flustered.

Naruto grinned ear to ear. He loved the innocent types and Areishia Spirit Academy had to be chalked full of them. It was an all-girls school that seemed to only accept princess-maidens. It was a popular belief that only pure maidens could exchange their feelings with the Spirits that resided in the realm of Astral Zero, the home world of Spirits. Nearly all of those princess-maidens hail from the lines of Kings and Lords. These girls possessed enough divine power to contract spirits from Astral Zero as their lineage was that of many past Elementalists.

These girls were raised in environments that were free of men to maintain the purity of their body, mind, and soul. Naruto would enjoy corrupting that purity, mind body, and soul, with all the perverted thoughts of his own mind.

And he would start with this girl. "I was meaning to tell you… while I was on the ground… I could see your panties." Naruto gave a sly smirk as he waited for the reaction.

"Fuwah!" Tears began to float in her crimson eyes. Claire hastily pressed down the fringe of her skirt with both hands.

"You...you saw them?" Claire sniffed.

"Yeah, quite daring for such a 'chaste' girl. To have panties that match your hair. Tell me who were you planning to show those too?"

"You-you lie! They are not red! They are white, white!" Claire shouted.

"So they're white." Naruto nodded sagely.

"...Eh!?" Realizing that she had been tricked, Claire bit down on her front lip. "U-Uuuuuuuuuh~" Claire started to cry.

"Such, a dirty Ojou-sama, revealing her panty color to a man she just met."

"You tricked me!" She teared up.

"So this should teach you not to be so gullible! Now get up and act like a big girl. Believe it or not peeping on unsuspecting girls isn't the only reason I'm here. It's not the reason I'm actually here at all."

Claire glanced into his eyes and saw a semblance of truth in them.

"Wha… If you are not a pervert, then why are you here?"

A good question. This forest was under the jurisdiction of Areishia Spirit Academy, known as the «Spirit Forest». There would be no reason for a man to be in the grounds of the academy. He being here could not be explained in most scenarios.

"First off I didn't say I wasn't a pervert, cause I am and proud of it, but to answer ya, well, I was summoned by Greyworth." Naruto told Claire.

"Greyworth...Areishia's Headmaster!?" Claire questioned suspiciously. Greyworth was the idol of all the girls that studied under her. Why would she associate with a man… this lowly man no less?

"Yeah, see." Naruto took out a letter from within his coat. The letter was definitely signed with Greyworth's signature. It was also stamped with the emblem seal of the five great Elemental Lords.

"That's the first-rank emblem seal of the Empire!?" Claire cried out, shocked. The first-rank emblem seal was produced by sealing spirits with a special technique that wasn't easily learned or taught. This seal was rated as the highest amongst the emblem seals issued by the Empire and is said to be completely impossible to counterfeit. It was a seal that only a select few had access to with Greyworth being off those few. Of course, it was something that was rarely seen, but as an Elementalist, Claire could certainly tell that it was the real thing.

She snatched it from his hand and began to examine it for verification.

"It seems to be authentic. But why would the Headmistress call a man to the Academy?" Claire asked.

"You'd have to ask Greyworth that yourself. It's pretty annoying to drop everything and come here in the first place and I would only fill more annoyance. if I was forced to explain everything to you."

Claire glared at him for his insolence. She tried to think it through. Why would Greyworth want him?

The Dusk Witch, Greyworth, was the idol of all princess-maidens aspiring to become Spirit-Knights. It is also said that she was as popular in the Ordesia Empire as the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell. Even after a decade of her retiring from the Twelve Knight Generals, the most elite force of Spirit-Knights known as the «Numbers», her legendary status as a Witch was still one to be feared and revered to the highest degree.

This boy was a leech, a handsome, at times charming, leech.

"To put it simply Greyworth is an old friend. Now would you be so kind to take me to her?"

Areishia Spirit Academy's grounds are incredibly vast. The Academy was the size of a town with the forest around it being so vast that to the uninitiated getting lost was a simple task.

"You're lost? That's so lame." Claire snickered.

"Yeah yeah, so will you show me the way or what?" Naruto was beginning to feel a bit dejected by this whole situation.

This forest, like many on this continent, was connected direction to Astral Zero through astral gates, meaning many spirits wonder around. Most are harmless folks with a disinterest for humans, but some are quite mischievous and feed travelers false information and directions. That was pretty much what had happened to Naruto in his current position.

"It would take two hours to get to the Academy from here by foot." Claire replied knowledgeably.

"Still that far." Naruto groaned as he palmed his face in annoyance. He didn't trust himself to not be tricked by another spirit if he had to go that far. "So looks like we'll be together for a while, my love."

"Don't call me that!" She yipped.

"So do you want to tell me why you came two hours to take a bath? I know for sure there has to be showers at your school. Were you truly hoping for some old perv to come and peep on you?"

"No! I'm here for the purification ritual that is required before making a spirit contract. The spring here has a shrine next to it so it naturally has the greatest purification qualities. Spirits will only make contracts with maidens that are pure of mind and body, you know?"

"If you say so." Naruto hummed. "So what's this Spirit that you want to contract?"

"A bit further into the forest from here there is an ancient holy sword in a shrine. Rumor has it that a powerful «Sealed Spirit» is locked away there. Since the founding of the academy not a single princess-maiden has successfully formed a contract with it. It surely sounds like a very proud and noble spirit," Claire said.

Sealed spirits: they were unlike normal spirits that would reside in Astral Zero and then move into this dimension. They were spirits that had been sealed into weapons or armor by powerful, ancient Elementalists. Most of these sealed spirits have brought about terrible disasters to humankind at one time or another. Many were called Djinn or Ifreet by ancient societies.

Obviously these spirits aren't meant to be employed by Elementalists. The Elementalists of the past sealed such spirits into weapons or armor so that they could never be summoned again to do more harm to humanity.

"Don't tell me you plan to form a contract with a sealed spirit?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"That's right! Do you have a problem with it?" Claire retorted.

"What the fuck!? That's dangerous! The very thought of trying something so stupid will get you expelled!"

"Hmm, you seem to know a bit about sealed spirits even though you are obviously not an Elementalist with you being a boy and all. I am quite aware of the dangers, but I need a powerful spirit no matter what," Claire bit her lips tight.

"You already have a contract with that flame spirit. Why do you need another?"

A flame spirit isn't something that's very rare, but there are only a handful of Elementalists in the entire Empire capable of controlling a fire spirit to the level of summoning an elemental waffe.

Furthermore having more than one spirit was hectic as Spirits frequently raised hell when having to share an Elementalist with another.

"Scarlet is my treasured partner, but I need more power-" Claire calmly shook her head. "-I have a goal. And to achieve it I must have a powerful spirit."

"Then freakin train! You're only causing problems for yourself by choosing to get another Spirit!"

"I will not be dissuaded. I am not looking for your approval. If you must follow me then fine." Claire turned on her heels and stormed off.

**000TPE000**

Claire's fluffy crimson twin-tails swung back and forth over her back as she led Naruto deeper into the forest. Although Claire's leather loafers looked quite difficult to walk in, Claire must have been well trained to be a prim and proper maiden as she moved with grace and ease.

"Here it is," Claire muttered. With her hands on her hips, Claire looked back at Naruto with a glare. "So you chose to follow me anyway, you perverted creep!"

"Well seeing as you're my only way to the academy I don't have much of a choice do I? Also for the sake of having you stop coming up with names to call me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fufufu, what a weird name. Are you from Kuina?" she replied.

Kuina was an empire in the eastern region of the continent. Kuina's language, culture and the relationship between people and spirits is vastly differ from that of Ordeshia, their current location.

"No, further away than that." Naruto answered cryptically. He may be a hopeless pervert at times, but he wasn't stupid enough to reveal any information on his village. "But where are you from, Claire Rouge?" Naruto asked.

"Don't say my name in such a friendly manner," Claire snapped. "It is strange I know."

"Really? I like it!" Naruto said with a smile though he did notice how she almost expertly avoided his question.

"Wha-what are you saying, st-stupid!" Claire blushed, suddenly turned back around and briskly walking in the direction she had indicated earlier.

'_Claire Rouge. A false name perhaps?_' Naruto thought.

It was mostly nobles that attended Areishia and Naruto would like to consider himself relatively well versed with knowledge concerning the nobles of Ordeshia, yet he never heard of the Rouge family. Claire was hiding her noble family name. '_Disgraced probably_.' Naruto thought nothing more of the subject. Members of a disgraced family did normally conceal their surnames.

Claire kept walking through the forest Naruto noticed, so he quickly moved to catch up to her swaying crimson twin-tails. Losing sight of Claire inside the forest now would only bring trouble for him later. Naruto was well-aware of the dangers of spending a night inside the «Spirit Forest».

"Is that at least the academy's uniform?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Claire nodded coldly as she kept moving.

Areishia Spirit Academy uniforms serve two purposes, as light armor and as ceremonial garments. The articles of clothing had undergone numerous spiritual blessings and enchantments to increase the defensive and holy attributes of each shed of cloth. Those uniforms had better defenses than the uniform of a Konoha jonin.

"Are you saying that it doesn't suit me?" Claire was offended.

Naruto chuckled. "No, it fit you gorgeously," he answered while leering at her backside. "Honestly speaking, I am charmed by it."

'_Fine feathers make fine birds_,' Naruto thought mockingly he was tempted to voice the taunt, but thought better of it since the uniform did make the Lolita appear quite stunning.

"Wha-What a-ar-re you saying!? Stop be-being an idiot!" Claire stammered cutely. On instinct she whipped out her fire whip and began to swing it wildly.

"WOW!" Naruto caught the whip, stopping it from taking an eye, and held it tight prevent Claire's continuous swings. "Clair, sweetheart… STOP THAT!" Naruto glared.

"It was because you said something weird." Claire explained.

"What? Complimented you?" Naruto asked a bit freaked out.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Claire, I'm trying to pursue you romantically, kissing you when you let me, complimenting you, sneaking up on you with surprises. That's all part of the game."

"I didn't let you kiss me!" Claire corrected.

"When a person is that close to your lips it's pretty obvious what's about to happen." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hn?" Claire whipped her head and began to trudge through the glassy forest again as Naruto followed.

The shrine that held the holy blade stood quietly in a clearing in the forest.

Claire easily removed the warning tap that plainly said forbidden ground in reference to this location being strictly off limits. She stopped for a second and turned to Naruto.

"It's going to be really dangerous for a commoner like you once I enter the shrine, so you should stay back."

"Yeah, I doubt anything you consider dangerous is a threat to me." Naruto corrected with a smirk. "But humor me. If it's so dangerous why are you here in the first place?"

"I already told you, I need to form a contract with a strong spirit." Claire calmly shook her head and stepped into the shrine.

"So why not train with Scarlet. Spirits grow stronger with training and it could only mean good things to bond with your spirit through training together." Naruto disregarded her warning and followed her anyway. He didn't really want to say it aloud, but he was a bit worried about Claire. Really if wanted to make it to the Academy, worst-case scenario, he could just take to the skies and check from there, but that would draw a lot of unwanted attention to him.

Sealed Spirits were notorious for their strength and propaganda had it that these spirits were the strongest out there. These spirits were wild though and would sooner kill an Elementalist rather than obey it. Chaos and destruction was left in their wake with few exceptions.

This was not something to be handled by a young maiden. This sealed spirit was SEALED for a reason.

Claire was sixteen, but also capable of wielding a waffe, often considered the highest form of Spirit wielding, so it was safe to say that she was some type of Prodigy, but older more experienced girls with more talent that Claire had failed at controlling a sealed spirit. If she failed to tame it. What would happen? How much destruction would be caused as Naruto attempted to stop the spirit?

He didn't like this at all. He cursed his habit of wanting to protect everyone. He'd only just met her, but he would be emotional torn apart if she died because he didn't help.

Her stubborn streak was high and he doubted that she would turn back even if he bent her over his knee for her stupidity. If he knocked her out and dragged her to the Academy she would only come back. Greyworth was manipulative and only saw things like this as opportunities for her students to grow stronger. She would punish the girl just enough to appease those that she reports to while also hinting to the fact that Claire should try it again.

"Why do you continue? I will not promise you safety." Claire snarked.

"Don't worry about me, princess. After all aren't you sure you'll tame this thing?" Naruto snarked back.

"Of-Of course I will!"

"Well keep going then. Don't mind me."

"Suit yourself." Claire stormed off. It was cute that she taught he was the one that need protecting. She didn't know who the fuck Naruto Uzumaki was obviously.

The inside of the cave like shrine was dark and dreary with a mist having engulfed the placed.

Claire's nose crinkled up at the smell of mold. With a snap of her fingers a small fireball appeared over them lighting up the cave. It was a basic spell that drew upon the powers of Claire's fire spirit.

Nothing was really notable except the stalagmites that rose from the ground and stalactites that hung from the ceiling.

Those and the sword that was at the innermost center of the shrine.

"So that's the spirit you want to contract?" Naruto muttered. Claire nodded quietly in confirmation.

An unsheathed sword that was standing hilt-up in a huge stone decagon that coned down to a smaller stone decagon which in turn coned down to the rocky floor. It was an antique that had been there for hundreds of years without rusting a day. Delicate ancient runes were engraved on the flat of the blade, radiating a dim blue light. The blade itself was a doubled edged sword with a pristine silver blade and a decorative gray crossguard that crept up the sides of the blade for a little under a foot and a gray cap as well as a rounded black handle.

"The Sacred Sword of Severian," Claire muttered reverently. "This sword has existed even before Areishia was founded."

"The sword that slew Demon King Solomon, Severian. Why is it sealed away?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Demon King Solomon was a male Elementalist that wielded seventy-two powerful spirits. The only man ever recorded to be an Elementalist and he tarnished the thought of another ever arising by bring about untold amounts of ruin to the continent.

The one to Slay Solomon had been a young Elementalist and her faithful spirit, The Sword of Severian.

"Baka, such a myths should be left as such. A man wielding a spirit is only a dream for fools." Claire declared in a mightier than thou tone.

"Uh, Claire I thought this would be kinda obvious by now." Naruto raised his right palm and flipped it so that Claire could see the backside of his hand. Surely enough upon it rested a glowing green seal.

"Wha…" Claire's eyes widened as the wind around them began to wildly whip about. "Kyah!" She closed her eyes tight and held her skirt down.

When the wind finally stopped she opened her eyes and they immediately widened as her jaw dropped because standing behind Naruto was this massive slender, green giant with no distinguishable face and sharp edges and runes all over his body, including five long sword like fingers. (The Spirit of Wind from Shaman King)

"This is my Spirit, Aeolus." Naruto waved back at the spirit how raised its hand in greeting.

"How! Only pure maidens can contract spirits-"

"Is the lie you mother, teacher, and pretty much entire society told you. The men here don't have a certain trait that some of you women do that attracts Spirits. In my home land equal amounts of men and women have what we call chakra, but you call divine energy. My people can not live without it while your people can survive without even a sliver of the stuff. The whole pure part is also a lie to keep you chaste for the old fat King or Lord you will eventually be forced to marry."

"You lie!"

"I may exaggerate, not every King and Lord will be old and fat, but most are aren't they. Disgusting pigs that makes you wonder how they managed to marry upwards of 10 wives without the use of extortion."

"Shut up!"

Naruto waved his hand causing his spirit to vanish with a wave of departure. "Claire I don't care if you believe me, but the truth is around you when you're ready to accept it."

Claire had a disheartened look on her face as if she had been told everything she had every known was a lie, which is kind of was.

"Now get Severian if you're going to get it."

"This is not the real Severian." Claire stated weakly trying to forget Naruto's 'false' words. "A Sacred Sword of Severian can be found all over the Empire. Some villages even build their economy of the attraction of it, but since this sword has such powerful runes on it also probably has a powerful spirit with in it." Claire stated confidently as she strutted up to the sword.

"Maybe you're right. Who would leave such a powerful sword stuck here, but stranger things have happened, ya know." Naruto said unintentionally reminding her that he was a male Elementalist which was far stranger than anything she had ever heard. Demon King Solomon had been recorded as a male Elementalist, but historians had done a pretty good job at making the world believe that that had been a hoax.

He walked up beside her, but her arm swung out and stopped him.

"You stay back." Claire snapped as she gestured for Naruto to cease his approaching. "You have enough spirits, you beast."

'_So we're back to name calling_.' Naruto thought his arms up in exasperation.

Claire clenched the hilt of the holy blade and began to tug. Her checks puffed as she attempted to remove the sword from the stone like a certain Arthurian Tale.

"Don't break a nail now." Naruto joked.

"I. Got. This!" She huffed.

Naruto decided to skip back a couple steps. The spirit may become confused by the presence of multiple Elementalists. Plus he feared she may drop the sword on his head when she finally removed the sword which was beginning to have the faintest signs of budging.

"Let's do this, Claire Rouge." She muttered to herself as she gave one final pull and miraculously the sword was dislodged.

She swung it high it the air in triumphant. "I told you I could do it!" She cheered.

"You shouldn't swing a sword around like that?" Naruto reprimanded.

"Whatever." She pouted. She lowered the sword's hilt to her waist and grasped it with both hands and she looked the blade in the eye, or she would if blades had eyes at least.

"**O' Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword! Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath**!" Her cherry-red lips spoke the incantation fluently even in the language native to only spirits. Her hair flared upwards and winds identical to the summoning of Aeolus began to pick up around her, but she did not deter or falter. A contract was about to be formed… hopefully.

Naruto watched with anticipation coursing through his veins. She was good, really good. If she had been subpar or even just average she would have suffered from the chakra drain and would have fainted. Furthermore that sword was forcing its divine chakra out of its form. The feel of it within her hands had to be excruciating.

"**Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me**!"

Claire's vow reverberated inside the shrine in that instant.

The sword glowed brightly and it hummed melodiously.

"Kyaaaaah!" In a sudden mis-act the sword forced itself from Claire's hand and vibrated at speeds unmatched and then in a single instance it was reduced to dust. The sight was what had caused Claire to shriek before collapsing to her knees in defeat.

"Claire it's going to be okay." Naruto was instantly by her side with his arms wrapping around her. She didn't resist and allowed her back to fall against his chest as her tears began to fall freely.

"How could that happen? My-My sealed spirit?" She cried.

"I'll be fine, babe, it's likely for the best anyway."

"But I needed that power."

"You only think you do. A powerful spirit isn't everything. Elementalists can grow strong even with a common spirit. It helps you that Scarlet is pretty strong anyway." Naruto soothed as he rubbed her beautiful crimson hair.

"I wanted to win." She sobbed.

Naruto probably would have asked as to what she was referring to, but his eyes narrowed as he sensed something. "I sense a terrible danger, Claire, I need you to get up and run."

Floating in the air, swinging wildly was the sealed spirit, its once gray guard and cap was now golden and its blade was almost white with it glowing power.

"Is that the sealed spirit of the sword!?" Claire asked in shock.

"Seems so. And it actually was a Sword Class Spirit. I'm surprised since most spirit have more lively natural forms than that of an object." Naruto replied.

"Just how much do you know of spirits!?"

"A lot, but this much is obvious." Naruto said looking at the sword. "This thing doesn't seem to be the type to just submit to a master."

"Indeed." Claire meekly nodded. She was still suffering from the down caused by thinking she had lost her chance to gain the sealed spirit.

The floating sword slanted downward clearly targeting them.

Naruto held Claire close as he looked at the sword that had frozen. Moving now would be pointless since it could just redirect itself. He would have to wait for-

"Get down!" In that instance Naruto pushed Claire down to the ground. A buzzing sound wheezed past his ear and he loomed protectively over Claire.

"Wai-Waa-Wait, where are you touching me!? I'll turn you into cinders!"

"Claire we don't have time for this right now." Naruto said though not moving his hands from her breasts. "Try to stay alive now and then you can think about perverted things." Naruto said as he stood up.

"It's you that is the pervert. Groping my breasts!" She swatted Naruto's hands away.

"Only a pervert can register when something vaguely perverted is happening." Naruto mocked as he looked for the location of the spirit.

"That is a lie!" Claire said as she caught sight of the sword spirit as well.

Fragments of stalactites fell down in a clatter. The sword had sliced through them cleanly.

"It's amazing that you were able to release something so powerful, but that is pointless considering you couldn't tame it." Naruto gave her a half-assed glare, in part because this was his fault too. He should have figured out a way to stop her indefinitely before this happened.

"Shu-Shut up. The-The taming begins now."

"You..." Naruto palmed his face at her foolishness. This girl was impossible…

The spirit sword hummed fiercely as it made a U-turn and began to zoom towards them again. This shrine would disallow for any true dodging or offense so they would have to make a break for the entrance.

Naruto grabbed Claire's hand and stood up fully.

"Hwaah." Claire moaned cutely as her flash flushed at holding hands with Naruto.

"Stop having adorable reactions at every little thing. We have to flee," Naruto demanded.

"What? Me adorable? What? me? Kyaa!" She flustered.

Naruto did an admiral job ignoring her as they bolted for the exit.

The spirit sword did not immediately chase them down. That was good since it meant it probably wasn't fully awakened just yet.

They managed to escape the shrine, but just as they made in passed the threshold a flash rocketed past Naruto and a shallow cut appeared on his cheek.

The spirit sword released a tremendous roar, something that should have been impossible for a sword. The shockwave of the sword showing its powers caused the trees around them to be blasted from their roots.

"This sword is about as bratty as a certain princess I know." Naruto sighed.

"Shut up." Claire declared. "Such a rebellious child...I'll give you a proper spanking later."

"I knew you were into that BDSM shit."

"I WAS TALKING TO THE SWORD!" She yelled with a blush upon her face.

"Whatever."

Her crimson eyes were burning with a fierce determination. Rolling up the fringe of her skirt, she then took out the leather whip coiled around her thigh, hitting it hard on the ground. Naruto smirked at the quick sight of her white underwear, which had a generous camel toe.

"You opponent is a high ranked spirit. You should just run Claire."

"It will be an easy victory. Amateurs like you please stay back!"

"Where are you getting all of your confidence?" Naruto's eye twitched. He liked a confident woman, but this was to the point of stupidity.

"You will never understand." Claire averted her eyes. "I need...power, I need a powerful spirit that will not lose to any other spirit!"

"Whatever! I'm done trying to save you." Naruto said marching off, but even still he turned on his heel after ten steps and watched as Claire glared down the sword.

"**Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of undying hearth! Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding**!" Claire was engulfed by the scarlet flames of her spirit. "**The hunt begins, Scarlet**!"

Like that a red cat the size of a domestic pet appeared, but instead of fur it was covered by scarlet flames that wrapped tightly around its body.

"_So that's Scarlet actualized form_?" Naruto wondered. He had been hoping for something with a bit more… oomph to it. But this did clearly prove that Clair could at least slightly walk the walk and wasn't all hot air.

This also proved without a doubt that Scarlet was a high classed spirit. Scarlet probably wasn't her true name either. The power the hell cat was radiating would have made her somewhat of a celebrity amongst spirits and Naruto would have heard something of a Scarlet from Aeolus.

Claire wielded her whip alongside the growling hell cat. It releasing a fierce roar and charged the sword. The floating spirit sword spun towards the Hell Cat, cutting the trees in its way.

"Get it, Scarlet!" Claire cheered/ordered. Scarlet leaped over the floating sword and soared higher. It turned back and came down on the piece of steel with it sharp claws set ablaze.

Intense sparkled cut against the blade as it fell to the ground.

Claire ran at the same time. It was not a fatal hit. The spirit sword rose and flew back into the air in a split second, rolling over itself while drawing an arc in the air.

The flame spirit chased after it, not allowing for an escape. Roaring loudly, it made a great leap again.

Violent sparks scattered once again. Claire struck hard at the ground with her leather whip, slowly pressing forward against the sword spirit. She was using the whip as an instrument to direct Scarlet rather than to actually attack.

Even as Scarlet's attacks pressed on the sword seemed to just stop.

"Eat this!" Claire released a massive searing hot fire ball at the sword spirit with ease.

Fireballs are a high level fire spirit spell that uses ultra-hot flames and can terribly burn up the object of its ire, leaving it completely traceless and unrecognizable. The power was determined by the combined input of chakra from both the spirit and the Elementalist in tandem.

The released fireball drew an arch in the air, then exploded in a blast that even Scarlet was caught in. The shockwave wiped away all the trees in the immediate vicinity.

"Impressive." Naruto murmured to himself as he used a wind spell to block any incoming debris. He might have a lot of problems with this world, but the way they used chakra for spells were a lot easier and sometimes more effective than their jutsu counterparts. With this he didn't have to raise his hands and flash through the three seals required to do a wind barrier jutsu, though it was actually around twenty seals for those that hadn't mastered wind chakra to his level.

Scarlet's silhouette appeared in the flames. Of course the hell cat wouldn't perish by flames, but unfortunately or fortunately neither had the sword.

The spirit sword hovered motionlessly in the air. It seemed that it had not received any damage at all. By the look on her face even Claire knew that such a spell would not take down the high class sword spirit, but it at least caught the swords attention. Its turned in focus to Claire which left an opening.

"Scarlet!" Claire ordered.

The flame spirit's claws attacked the spirit sword again. Its scourging hot claws could melt normal steel. If its opponent was an average spirit, it would have been instantly eradicated. However, the spirit sword quickly moved to intercept the claws and did so with ease.

The sound of metal scratching against claws as sharp as metal was excruciating. For Naruto his wind barrier dulled the noise to a unpleasant hum, but Claire was receiving the fool blunt of it. Her face distorted in pain. She fell to her knees and held her ears to stop it.

Suddenly the sword began to glow and release a weird noise. Its blade transformed from an average long sword to a huge bastard sword in a flash.

"Oh no." Claire watched in shock as the sword made an unexpected move and stabbed straight through Scarlet. It meowed weakly as it vanished together with its flames.

With only one clean blow, Scarlett had lost the strength to manifest in this realm.

"So it completely awoke!? Damn it Claire, MOVE!" Naruto cursed.

Claire had collapsed to ground again. Her stunned gaze was upon the area that the her spirit had once been.

Having finished off the flame spirit in one swing, the spirit sword aimed its next attack at Claire.

The huge bastard sword flew at the crouching girl—

"Claire!" Naruto shouted as he broke into a run. He was no longer thinking properly as he flung his body in front of the sword.

He didn't want to do it, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He flung his hand up and allowed the sword to pierce it.

"**O' Noble Spirit Sealed in Thy Ancient Holy Sword! Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**"

Naruto began to breathe heavily as he forced his chakra into his arm to both initiate the pact and prevent the sword from further piecing his arm even as his blood pored freely to the floor.

Crushing amounts of divine energy bared down on and around him, the gravel and dirt surrounding them whirled up from the strength of the wind. He wanted to just repel the thing and flee, but he knew if he did then the sword would only go on a rampage that would destroy the forest.

"**Thrice I Command Thee**!" Naruto's heels sank into the ground. The sound of his breaking bones resounded underneath his scalp. Why was thing spirit so strong!? Was it truly the weapon that slew Solomon!? "**Exchange Vows with Me**!"

He fainted as the sword glowed dimly and was absorbed by his flesh. He hadn't been expecting such a fight for dominance and had expended more energy than he otherwise would have. That combined with the excruciating pain that came with bonding with the resistant spirit left him to tired to remain awake.

**000TPE000**

Naruto opened his eyes after being knocked unconscious for the second time in one day… damn he was slipping. He saw Claire face really closed to his with her twin-tails tickling his cheeks.

She was yelling something he didn't care to listen to. His ears were still ringing from the sound caused by his union with the spirit.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. Everyone was safe, though Claire was pissed for obvious reasons. He raised his left hand. Engraved into the back of his palm was an emblem of two swords crossing each other upon a decorative circle.

A second spirit seal. Proof that he was now the wielder of the Spirit within the Sword of Severian.

He sighed as he realized Aeolus was not happy. The high level wind Spirit was very territorial when it came to its master; not being on for sharing.

Claire noticed that Naruto had awakened. Her hands were at the nape of his neck and her face moved closer to his, so close that he could swear she was about to kiss him. Her clear crimson eyes meet his cerulean blue ones. He cherry-red lips trembled as she spoke.

"M-My sword spirit!?" She mourned. "How could you steal my sword spirit, you bastard!?"

"My bad. I was just trying to save your life." Naruto sighed. This girl was so one sided with all matters. She saw the fact that he 'stole' her sword spirit, but not that he did it to make sure the spirit didn't make her into finely cut slabs of meat.

"No! You stole...my spirit...take responsibility for it!"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned. He was so very tempted to beat some understanding into her right about now.

Claire impatiently brushed her twin-tail. Not pleased by Naruto's reaction.

"I should have been the one to have obtained that spirit, so I am saying that you have to take responsibility for denying me MY spirit." Claire stood to her feet and Naruto did the same.

"Responsibility?" Naruto didn't quite grasp what she meant. By take responsibility did she mean marriage? He had offered that, if slightly joking, but he had expected she agree into after a bit more wooing on his part.

"Therefore..." Claire snapped her whip and then she pointed an accusing finger towards Naruto. "You have to become my contracted spirit!"

**000TPE000**

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**In Japanese culture a girl say 'Take Responsibility can refer to marriage at least that what the side notes of the light notes chapters say. I have no experience to say if that true or not.**

**Naruto came off as a bit creepier than what I originally planned as I attempt to capture what a perverted Naruto would be like. He will be straight-forward with his desires and kissing random girls will be a bit of a habit for him, though he won't be kissing every girl the instance he meets them.**

**I think I did a relatively good job. This chapter stuck very close to the actual first chapter of Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance. The last bit seems a bit off considering Naruto could have just used his spirit to defeat the Sword Spirit, but I wanted him to obtain it so it was best off to just stick to canon. Obviously changes while happen as I become more comfortable with writing this story.**

**Ren Ashbell will appear in this story, but she will be different that from who she is in canon. Naruto is not an exact replacement to Kamito. They do not share the same backstory obviously. Things will be unraveled with the progression of time, so I won't be revealing too much in this A/N as I usually tend to do. **

**Aeolus is a greek god of the wind, though that has no direct connection to Naruto's Spirit beyond the name and shared element. Aeolus is also just a title with her actual name being revealed later. Yeah I said her.**

**Naruto's current harem: Claire, OC Spirit (Aeolus), and Est (The Sword Spirit)**

**More to come later... maybe... probably... who am I kind assuredly.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, ****REVIEW****, Enjoy!**

**until next chapter: JA NE!**


End file.
